


Obscure Appeal

by Evenseven



Series: Stoke the Baptism of Fire [1]
Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad English, Ciro POV, Dark, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S1E01 Canon Divergence, Translation, Unprotected Sex, a bit of dirty talk, not so hot pwp I'm sorry, top!Genny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: Yet Genny, after all these years, treated him with the same sincerity as the first time they met.(Translation by original author, whose English is really bad.)





	Obscure Appeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentenza/gifts).



> So I was drunk and decided to translate this shitty fic and couldn't even look at it again once finished. I sincerely apologize for my bad writing and all the typos 'cos I got no beta and well no-one cares about Gomorra...(crying hard)  
> But! This one is for @sentenza, just want to show my appreciation of your lovely fics and all...<3 (Don't expect much of this work tho, I'm really bad ;_;

“Ciru’, please, let me come with you tonight. I would follow your instructions and all, you know I would.” Genny’s dark eyes enlighten with sparkles, looked at him with appeal written all over his chubby face, while biting his lower lip. Ciro turned his face to avoid that burning gaze, knowing he would yield if he look at that pair of adorable eyes any longer, but this was not his decision to make, he could never stand against Pietro Savastano, at least not yet.

  
The hit mission was going to be tonight, they were going to piss Conte off, which was a pretty stupid decision if you ask Ciro, yet no one dared to object Don Pietro’s firm attitude. Just before the sunset, Genny called him in an urgent voice and asked him to come over. Ciro almost thought that dumb kid did something dumb again and needed him to clean up and save his dumb ass, but when he came into Genny’s room, the later was only looking at him with a pair of moon puppy eyes, begging Ciro to take him to tonight’s mission.

  
“Genna’, I’ve made it pretty clear this morning alright, it’s your father’s decision, I have no place to interfere,” He paused with a sigh, “Besides…It’s indeed very dangerous, Genna’, I don’t want you to come with me to die…You know we’re probably gonna die, right?”

  
The boss’ son frowned and stood up from that king-size luxurious bed, walked toward him at a hasty pace. “Ciro,” Genny raised one hand to reach his shoulder, “Don’t say that…You are gonna be alright, my dad wouldn’t send you to death.”

  
Ciro sneered in his mind and started to conjecture this kids was really that stupid or just pretended to be so. Don Pietro didn’t do anything special, apart from walking into Conte’s trap and then sending them all to death. He knew his position in the Savastano clan, knew that he never had any blood bond with the boss or other core members, he claimed up to today’s status only because of Attilio’s recommendation and working his ass hard from the very bottom to the top. Don Pietro never liked him too much, but he knew his capabilities, so he used him as a disposable tool and a murder weapon. Plus his “intimate relationship” with Genny, even if Don Pietro had not yet felt alarmed, Donna Imma certainly had. This closeness brought him some advantages, but along also came some cons. Yet the other personnel involved still hump onto him with absolutely no awareness, he couldn’t really reject, neither could he really permit. After all, that dumb kid was not really a kid anymore.

  
He looked at the one before his eyes, this kid…no, this man, was still kind of retarded and knew very little about family business, even had some careless relief like it’s not in his backyard. But he was the only heir of this clan none the less, the same cold and savage blood ran in this veins just like his father. He couldn’t remember when did Genny become just a bit taller than him, but he did remember the first time they met, Genny just hit the puberty and started to break his voice, started to become rebel. That arrogant and clueless kid had to tipped up this head to look into Ciro’s eyes, his face was still pale and chubby, that bright eyes with a dark color tried to repress the haughty and curiosity but failed. The Gennaro Savastano nowadays was no longer the stupid kid that he could pull with strings easily, Ciro understood this clearly, so he had to be more careful manipulating their relationship, especially now he came closer and closer to the core of the clan, he had to be prudent in every step.

  
“You don’t need a chance to prove yourself, Genna’. You are the only heir of your family, you will inherit your father’s crown sooner or latter, no one can have any dissent,” He tried to make himself sound as sincere as it could be, “And I will always be at your side, so, stay put for this one, ‘kay?”

  
Genny frowned even harder, he probably didn’t like this answer, maybe he should try to use a softer tone next tine, because the prince looked a bit upset now. Ciro started to consider how to remedy the situation, the next second his shoulder was pushed to the back of the locked door harshly, and a pair of lips pressed against his. Ciro was stunned for a second, not sure how to respond, his lower lip was roughly bitten by some sharp canine teeth, he was not planning to go fuck Conte up with some swollen lips, so he pressed his hand on the board shoulder and pushed Genny away before a tongue could enter his mouth.

  
“What are you doing?”He saw a small flame in the dark eyes, maybe that’s not rage, but desire.

  
“Ciro…I really wanna come with you,” He said softly, “but now I also wanna fuck with you.”

  
Ciro stared at him for a while without saying anything. Maybe, just maybe, sex could shut Genny up and made him gave up this appeal, then it would worth some extra effort.

  
Genny’s hands already sneaked under this sweater, that always-heated fingers grabbed his sweater and the T shirt under, forcefully rolled it all up in one action and he was naked the next second. Genny didn’t really give him a chance to say no, the heir of the mafia clan pinched his right nipple without hesitation, horny eyes looked directly into his own. Ciro only sighed lightly: “Go to the bed at least.”

  
Genny was never really gentle during sex, he was like a hungry lion ready to hunt his prey with endless passion, which reminds him of himself from years ago — yet he got used to disguise himself now, and reckoned that Genny would learn to disguise his tempestuous emotions one day.

  
Ciro felt himself was thrown onto bed on his stomach, Genny’s warm body leaned down to his back before he could say a word, and then came the rushing kisses on with shoulder and the back of his neck.

  
“Don’t leave any mark, Genny.” He said while the other man mumbling something he could not catch, he backed up to take off his own clothes in a flash, followed by Ciro’s pants and boxers. Genny was quite active, so he cooperatively raised his hip to let the other remove his jeans, the zipper scratched his thigh causing an unpleasant groan, he wished it didn’t leave any obvious mark. Genny reached for the bedside table to find lube and condoms, then his hip was raised by a pair of firm hands which also separated his legs to get some space for the other to work on. Genny’s wet-with-lube right hand was on his cock now, and Ciro could feel a hot and fully aroused hard on pressed against his ass checks. For one second he thought Genny was going to crack him up like this without lube, but thankfully the wet fingers found the dark valley eventually, massaged the ring muscle for a while then breached to a deeper place expertly.

  
Perhaps one day, Genny could learn to be a bit gentler, not irritable like this, Ciro thought while trying to relax his body and get used to the invasion. Genny probably used a lot of lube, he couldn’t see it but could feel the wetness behind him, the fingers were making weird and almost rippling sound, while the other man’s gruff breath echoing in his ears. He bended down to find his lips, he could smell the lavish cologne and taste the tobacco in Genny’s mouth, or maybe that taste belonged to himself. Genny’s loosen belly pressed right at the gun tattoo above his ass check. This kiss was softer than the last one, a tongue slid inside his month and licked his palate repeatedly.

  
The fingers inside withdrew for a moment, then Ciro felt a pair of warm hands squeezed his ass harshly. Was that damn kid trying to split him into two parts? Ciro was about to object, but Genny started to push in before he could say a word. He took a few deep breaths, arcing his neck to avoid the passionate kiss. The oxygen was not enough for him to breathe normally, let alone to deal with Genny’s hungry lips. The dull pain and the sensation of being breached made him sweaty and groaning out against the bedsheet.

  
“Genna’…” He wanted to ask the other man to slow down, but Genny already started the thrusting, the action was not hindered due to the large amount of lube, Ciro could only try to keep breathing and repress the moans in his throat caused by pain. Drawing by his painful moans, Genny finally realized Ciro was not enjoying the roughness very much, so he reached out one hand to Ciro’s soften cock and stroked it while planting gentle kisses on his shoulder.

  
“Oh Ci’…You are so tight…” The dull pain slowly faded away and he felt his hard on back up again, Genny picked up the right pace and buried deeper inside him. Genny was always talkative when having sex, but he rarely reply anything. If he respond his dirty talk, it could only make Genny crazier, which he had absolutely no interest in doing right now.

  
He bit down on his lips and took all the shoving silently, sometimes he wondered how could his body take that ridicules size dick all the way in, but this was not the question he needed to think about now. All he needed to do is to be patient, just a bit more patient, like how he always trained himself to be, until —

  
There, until Genny’s sudden movement hit the target and found his sweet spot, this time he could not swallow a pleasant moan anymore. The figure behind him paused for a slight moment, then realized what was the situation now, so his hands gripped firmly on his waist, pounded into him so hard that he literally screamed this time.

  
Genny was obviously content about his reaction, he rumbled something against his shoulder again, then aimed for the right direction, thrusted in and out and hit that spot which made his ears burning on fire. Genny held his hip up high and thrusted at a more rapid pace, he reached down one hand to his own cock, letting the pleasure invaded his brain, his thought wondered away to a distance.

  
He wouldn’t admit, but Genny Savastano was different from all the others. Of course he was married since a long time ago, he had fucked as many women as he lost count, and it was obviously not the first he got fucked in the ass. However, if he had to say, this kid who always had a slightly higher body temperature and always in an urge to throw himself at Ciro, was different. He loved Deborah, but their marriage was partly a showcase to prove he was a mature and reliable man. But his relationship with Genny was…a bit out of his expectation. Ciro never lowered his guard, not even in bed, yet he would sometimes let the pleasure crash him once in a while, knowing that Genny probably would never act malicious toward him. He watched Genny grew up, ever since the first time Genny pressed his shoulder down to the soft bedsheet like a hungry wolfling, he knew that Genny did not have any vicious thought about him, apart from pure admiration and maybe some nasty sexual fantasies.

  
What’s truly absurd about it was that he had to act prudently toward the only one that truly trust him with all heart.

  
Why did things become like this? He was once passionate and ambitious himself, but that Ciro Di Marzio faded away gradually and transformed into a devious and sophisticated person. Yet Genny, after all these years, treated him with the same sincerity as the first time they met.

  
“Fuck, you are so good for me, Ciru’, like you were born to get fucked, you are so tight, Ciro…I’m close…” Genny’s voice was shaking near his ears, he could felt his fingertips were started to tremble as well. He was close as well, given that hot shaft did a pretty good job in hitting the mark, so he stroked himself faster without a word.

  
Well, this he had to admit, Genny may not be that gentle in bed, but he had decent skills and all. When Ciro finally released into his own hand he saw stars popping out and forgot to breathe for a moment. He thought he probably did clench on Genny’s cock without thinking, because the other man was moaning so loud and spread everything inside him after a few more thrusts.

  
And he almost screamed this time — Wait, didn’t that kid use a condom?

  
Damn it, fucking hell that stupid kid! He rested himself against the soft pillow and tried to clam his breath, the wave of bliss was too strong that he couldn’t bother to complain. Genny was muttering something about love again during his climax, then he crashed down on his back and arms around him like he’s hugging a man-shape pillow.

  
Ciro finally calmed down a bit, so he reached back to push the other man away: “Damn it, get off me, fatty, you are too fucking heavy.”

  
Genny was not satisfied with this reaction at all, but he lifted himself up and pulled out of him, then lunged an unexpected hard smack on the round rump of his right backside. The sudden sting made Ciro groan out, he turned around angrily only to meet a lazy grin on his complacent face: “Ciru’, my thing spilled out… Here.” His finger slid from the flush ass check down to his still wet and sensitive hole, Genny pressed the two finger in like he was planning to plug all of his sperm inside him, “I should really find a butt plug now, what do you think? Carry all of mine inside your sweet ass all night, and we can have another round at that piece of shit Conte’s territory…You would bring me with you, right?”

  
“Gennaro,” He caught that unruly wrist with his hand and pulled him away, followed by a silent sigh, “I told you, there is not room for discussion about this.”

  
And here he thought a satisfying sex could shut this kid up and give up on this hit mission, but why did he have to be so stubborn?

  
Genny gazed at him with a fire rage, so he added one more line: “If your father know that I bring you tonight, he would probably kill me with his bare hands first.” Or make me do something much worst. This one he didn’t say it out loud, but he knew that Genny wouldn’t dare to object again if he bring up Don Pietro.

  
After all, he was just a retarded kid who could not stand against his father, right?

  
“Fuck you, Ciro,” Genny jumped up from the bed, looked like he’s really pissed now, “Whatever, I know it, you just work for my dad, never care about my feelings.”

  
Well that’s pure absurdity, but Ciro didn’t refute, he just lowered his eyes quietly.

  
He turned back to bury his face into Genny’s luxurious pillow, listened to the angry scolded flying in the room. Genny was getting dress and mumbling something about “‘m going to have some fun myself” and slammed the door shut, running out in heavy footsteps.

  
Right, the sky was getting dark outside the widow now, he should probably get to the shower and clean himself up, he would have just enough time to fin Attilio and the rest of the crew. Genny’s motorbike made some loud noise speeding away downstairs, he raised himself up and went into the shower room after the world returned back to silence.

  
Why did everything become like this again? It started with a pitiful beg and went all toward the wrong direction yet again. Sometimes Ciro wondered that maybe he did it all wrong, he should never let that kid get on his bed, but when his mind flew to that beautiful dark eyes, all his regret and hesitation turned into a sigh.

  
Genna’, forgive me now, if I never return tonight, I would gladly felicitate I kept you safe and didn’t bring you with me to death when I finally reach the hell.

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might translate more, or I might not. I really do apologize again for my bad English. Well who can stop a drunky right??  
> Plus, I'm just SO HIGH on Marco now, I love this beautiful kitten, and wanna do all the nasty things to him...or I would let the sweet Esposi🐻 do it for me!  
> ps. A happy birthday to this cute kitten!!
> 
> (Original work at Chapter 2, which is basically just the same thing as this chapter, no need to click..)


End file.
